


How Far We'll Go

by disneyslut



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: A little more adult?, Eric doesn't exist, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyslut/pseuds/disneyslut
Summary: The Little Mermaid (1989) combined with Moana (2016). After Ariel rescues Moana from drowning, the two are desperate to see each other again. A newly turned human Ariel joins Moana and Maui on their adventure across the sea to return the heart of Te Fiti, but they may have to defeat an evil sea witch on the way.
Relationships: Ariel/Moana Waialiki (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	How Far We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> I hear a lot of people saying Moana is better than Ariel cause she doesn’t need a man and is actually proactive in the climax and whatever, but as a lover of both movies, I say we make love, not war. So anyway, Moana and Ariel are lesbians. It’s cute.

Moana first saw the red-haired siren at three years old. After helping a baby sea turtle reach the ocean, the ocean opened up to her, revealing a beautiful seashell. As she stepped forward to pick it up, the ocean opened even more, to reveal another shell, even more beautiful than the first. But unlike the other, this one was in the clutches of a girl her age like no one she’d ever seen.   
She was pale, with long, shining hair the color of fire, and a shimmering sea green fishtail where her legs should be. The girl looked up at her and gasped, her ocean blue eyes displaying a mix of shock and curiosity. Moana backed away and tumbled onto the ground. The shells dropped onto the ground, forgotten, as the two toddlers crawled towards each other.   
They stopped as they came face to face, then slowly reached their hands towards each other. They smiled, giggling, as they processed the sight in front of them. Moana lowered her hand down to Ariel’s shining tail, looking up at her as if for permission. Ariel nodded clumsily and Moana stroked the cool scales gently.   
Ariel herself couldn’t take her eyes off of the two weird stumps the girl had in place of her tail. She watched as her toes wiggled, and how nimble her small knees looked as they stretched.   
Suddenly, before their interaction could continue, each heard a familiar booming voice. The ocean swung into action, gently pushing Ariel back into the deep while safely delivering Moana to the shore. As worried parents scooped their young children back into their arms, the girls found themselves staring back to the spot where they met, curiosity still burning deep in their core.


End file.
